


The Way Things Change

by mmmdraco



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-16
Updated: 2012-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-10 02:36:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I get you writhing on my bed and you no longer call me Potter? I should have done this ages ago."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way Things Change

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The characters in this story are mine only in spirit and voice. Their "likenesses", names, categorizing features, favourite activities (other than the randiness I like to make them engage in), studies, teachers, friends, acquaintances, etc., etc., belong to J.K. Rowling and not me.

Draco writhed wildly on the bed, his fingers on one hand fluttering madly across the planes of his torso, the fingers on his other hand pressing at his entrance, into it. "Oh, how much longer?"

The other occupant of the room, still fully clothed, grinned. "I don't know. How much longer until you can take me in without hurting yourself?"

Arching madly, Draco thrust against his fingers. He already had three fingers in, working himself open and ready. "Please, I'm ready. Go slow and I'll be fine."

"One more finger. Five more minutes."

Groaning, Draco thrust in a fourth finger, his other hand trying its best to stray from his arousal.

"Please!" It felt like it had been hours already, and probably had been the best part of an hour. Draco looked over at his current master who was finally getting undressed. "Please... Harry?"

He smiled, chucking off his robes to reveal a lack of underclothes. "What? I get you writhing on my bed and you no longer call me Potter? I should have done this ages ago. Almost ready?"

Draco thrust his hips in frustration. "I wish you'd done this a long time ago, too. Now, would you get over here and fuck me before I decide masturbation might be more fun?"

Harry suddenly crawled up onto the bed. "Ready when you are, Malfoy."

"Potter... I've been ready. Are you going to take me now or what?"

A moth flew around the light on the ceiling. Draco concentrated on it instead of the gaze that Harry was giving him. "And miss how lovely and flushed and ravishable you look when you're like this? But, I suppose I could..."

In only a matter of seconds, Harry had settled himself between Draco's thighs, pulled Draco's hands up so that they were held on either side of his head, and he thrust inside.

Draco tossed his head to one side, biting his lip, but not breaking the skin. "Harry... Oh, that's nice."

Harry leaned down and placed nipping kisses in meandering lines across every bit of Draco's body that he could reach. His hips hadn't yet moved, though, so Draco was panting and writhing beneath him. "Would you keep still?" Harry propped himself up a bit on his elbows.

Draco moaned. "I can't keep still. You're inside me and you're not doing anything about it. Harry Potter, you're a tease."

"I'm a tease?" Harry laughed incredulously. "A tease wouldn't bother to get you so worked up. If I were a tease, I would have left half an hour ago. A tease has no plan to carry through. But, Draco Malfoy, I have plans for you, and they *are* plans that I'll carry through." On the final word, he lifted his hips and thrust into Draco again. 

Draco gasped and clenched his eyes shut. "Oh, please... more!"

A gently soothing noise was issued from Harry's lips. "You seem to think that sex has to be all thrusting and pumping, the kind of stuff that musses the bedclothes."

Trying to move his hips up and down, though Harry was firmly on top of him, Draco licked his lips before speaking. "It's what I like."

"It's what you know. If you'd stop and let me be on top instead of trying to top from below, you'd love this. I'll make sure you love it."

Draco whimpered quietly. "Just... hurry. I feel like I'm about to explode."

Harry smirked. "Oh, don't worry. You will."

Spreading Draco's legs a bit wider, Harry nudged himself in a bit more. Draco drew in a soft breath at the slight stretching sensation deep within him. Harry began to move his hips in tight little circles, the muscles in his backside clenching, taut. "How's this?"

Biting his own shoulder, Draco arched up against Harry. He pulled up to look Harry in the eyes. "Abso-fucking-lutely wonderful. You stop and I'll kill you." He placed a gentle kiss to Harry's lips, but clamped the bottom one between his teeth, dragging Harry down to his level. The angle of their joining changed slightly, and produced an equally desireable effect.

Harry pulled out slightly, pushing back in and continuing his lurid hip movements.

Draco arched into the movements. "You just had to be the prat to do this to me. I'm ruined for all my thrust-buddies now, you know."

Harry gave a quick thrust of his own. "Oh, I know, you delightful git. That was part of the point. I want you spread like fresh butter on *my* bed, and if I choose to spoon you rather than knife, that's my choice because this is my bed."

Clutching Harry's hair after fighting out of his grasp, Draco's hands tightened. "I could always leave your bed."

After a quick bite to Draco's shoulder, Harry shook his head. "No, you couldn't, You love it and even if you leave, you'll only come back or leave to follow me. Do you know why, Malfoy?" He clutched a hand about Draco's member, carefully beginning to milk him of his seed.

His hips rocking against Harry's Draco gasped. "No, why?"

"Because we're good for each other." His grip on Draco's throbbing arousal strengthened. "Terribly, terribly good." With one final, soft thrust into Draco, Harry came, groaning slightly.

Draco screamed breathily as Harry's hand's assault proved to be too much. He came, moreso than he normally would have. When he finally caught his breath and Harry had pulled out, standing so that he could get dressed, Draco smiled. "Mmm... yeah. We are good. Let's do that again sometime."


End file.
